


Say Love

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·ooc必然 自娱自乐 与真人现实无关 请勿上升·自设脑洞，短，一发完＋短，番外·七夕快乐。——喜欢一个人，就是要说出来。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Say Love

**Author's Note:**

> “由于一次告白失败导致只能说出我喜欢你才可以成功的清奇脑洞。”  
> 特别的爱～给特别的你～
> 
> 本来不想写的，写了也没啥用又看不到2333但是我还是挺开心的。

01.

金博洋是无意间才发现这个问题的，一个，很让人摸不着头脑的问题。

他无法在羽生结弦面前说出一句话了。

所有的事情都很正常，他可以正常地比赛，正常地跟老铁们聊天说话，可以正常地面对媒体采访，可以正常地跟所有人交流——除了羽生结弦。只要他面对着羽生结弦，想说的话就像自动卡在喉咙里似的，一句也说不出来，似乎只能喊名字，说别的都不行。

那他也不能兴冲冲地喊了别人的名字之后就相顾无言沉默以对吧……

金博洋也不知道究竟是怎么一回事，他还特地悄悄问过队医是不是嗓子怎么了，可队医给他做了全身检查，说是一切健康身体倍棒，没有什么不对劲。

所以，为什么他没法跟羽生说一句话呢？！

金博洋非常苦恼地坐在酒店的床边上着网边思考着，可完全找不到原因，仿佛有朵巨大的乌云笼罩在他头顶上，整个人都很悲伤。

他暂时没打算告诉任何人，他想先找到方法，毕竟他也很少主动找羽生结弦聊天，暂时躲一下应该没有人发现——但是，理想很圆满，现实很骨感——今天短节目结束后他近距离碰到了羽生结弦很多次，好几次都想说话都说不出来，只好喊着名字加上手势交流，羽生结弦还很体贴地微笑点头，他的内心欲哭无泪。

怎么办呢，金博洋想，要是以后都没法跟羽生好好说一句话，那可多难过啊……

到底为什么会这样呢？金博洋认真地想着自己身上发生了什么事，愣坐在床上发着呆回忆，直到从洗漱间出来的金杨挑眉拍醒了他，他才恍然大悟地想起来——

“我知道了！”金博洋一拍掌，说出声，“一定是因为那天我没把告白说出来！”

金杨一头雾水，脸上全是困惑。

02.

所以说，事有起因，金博洋没法对羽生结弦说话肯定是有原因的。这还得说到上一次比赛的晚宴上，他那次算得上是失败的、临阵脱逃的告白计划。

天地为证，那可是金博洋第一次这么坚决地做出要向羽生结弦告白的决定，爱情就是能让人这样冲动，勇气能像刚出生的太阳光芒四射。

被爱神赋予了光芒，期待着踏出人生恋爱第一步的金选手特地在晚宴之前梳上最顺的发型、系上最帅气的领带、喷上最特别的香水，握着拳气势汹汹地就往羽生结弦的方向走去。隋文静告诉过他，告白成功的要点就是直接上，别停下来，不等到回复誓不罢休——是的，没错，就应该这样！

然而就在金博洋快跑到羽生结弦面前时，一大堆人涌过来将羽生结弦包围起来欢快地聊天，金博洋立马急刹车转了个身停在最外围，方才鼓起的勇气一下子就像泄气的气球“biu”地一声没了，他本来是想约着羽生结弦出去谈的，想象着在美妙朦胧的月光之下来一场早就背诵好的告白词——可是，现在里三层外三层的，他哪有机会啊！

没关系，那他就等吧！金博洋装作若无其事地在羽生结弦附近转悠着，时不时蹭个合照掩饰自己的紧张，时不时偷看着人群中心的羽生结弦，时不时被叫走合影，时不时眼露哀伤地看着外面即将被云朵掩盖完的月亮，最后等到晚宴结束后都没能等到和羽生结弦独处的机会。

都怪他表现的不够明显吗……金博洋撑着额头苦思着。

好不容易逮到一个能跟羽生结弦说话的机会，可在众目睽睽之下，金博洋又不太敢直接告白了，他只好松了口气，对羽生结弦笑了笑说了句“晚安”，在心里安慰自己想，那还是等到下一场比赛再说吧，应该也不会迟的。

可是那天他还是很失落，失落到都忘了要一个告别拥抱，只傻乎乎地看着羽生结弦的背影离他远去，还恋恋不舍地在队友的催促下一步三回头。

谁能想到现在他就没有告白的机会了呢。

“为什么会这样啊啊啊！”

金博洋埋进枕头痛哭地控诉，“不带这么耍我的！”

金杨还是不能明白金博洋到底在说什么，他只觉得金博洋这几天怪怪的，话比以前更少，总是暗自神伤地望着天花板发着呆，他还怪担心的呢。

不行，得知道到底发生了啥。金杨将金博洋从床上捞起来，反反复复问他发生了什么发生了什么，金博洋一开始还不想说，后来实在受不了他走哪金杨就问到哪，只好坦白地把这个奇怪的事情说了出来。

金杨听到之后的第一个反应，竟是叹息着拍了拍金博洋的肩膀道：“虽然很同情你，但是我想问，老天这是想你单身一辈子吗？”

金博洋一把掀起枕头，生无可恋地暴走怒道：“我不要啊！”

03.

“哎呀，不要着急嘛，年轻人。”金杨翻出手机上网查查，“这就帮你找一找方法。”

“我都找了好几次了，都没找到。”金博洋有气无力地靠在床头，第350次打开各种搜索引擎，自言自语说，“说不定睡一觉或者下一次再碰面就好了吧……”

“你要是再磨蹭下去，他就跟别人在一起啦！不是你老是说你情敌好多的嘛，作为最有优势的那一个，你还赶紧不行动！”金杨恨铁不成钢地捶着金博洋怀里的枕头，“喜欢一定要说出来对方才能知道心意的！”

“可我现在什么都说不出来啊！”金博洋自暴自弃地揉着脸，“我只能喊他的名字，这还是我无意间试出来的！”

“诶？”金杨忽然想到什么似的，灵光一闪，“会不会你再试试别的话，是不是就可以说出来！”

金博洋挠挠脑袋，“有用吗？”

理论是理论，想法还是得实践才能出真知。金杨拉着金博洋待在离羽生结弦最近的座位上冲金博洋使使眼色，金博洋咽了咽口水，慢吞吞地摸出手机打开备忘录翻着昨天晚上写下的笔记，上面记着十几句常用的中文英语日语韩语和几句简单易学的西班牙语什么的……金博洋差点为了这学上了二十八种语言用来告白，只不过时间有限，他可学不会这么多。

要从这些话当中找到能跟羽生说上话的准确答案，可不是简单的事。金博洋觉得自己就像个疯狂对意中人施加爱情魔咒的魔法师，还是最搞笑的那一种。

然而羽生结弦丝毫没发现，还没等到金博洋找到那一句开口的话，羽生结弦就离开了那个座位。金博洋更因为这个习惯性地不想跟羽生交流，故意避开了他看过来的目光，心里又期待着羽生可以像以前那样找过来，可是都没有。

会不会是因为这几天自己老是刻意避着羽生，所以对方也不想跟自己说话了？金博洋忍不住这样想。他抬头看向与别人聊着天的羽生结弦，开始怀念他们以前自由又开心的交谈时光，这一瞬间他就像是一条上了岸没了美妙的声音无法跟心爱之人说话的小美人鱼，世界仿佛逐渐变成悲剧的泡沫。

他不想这样啊，他不想以后都不能跟羽生结弦说话。金博洋委屈地看着手机屏幕，在各种语言中来回翻看最抓住他视线的那几句告白。

他的心意，他想说的喜欢，全都没来得及好好说出去啊。

即使没了语言他们还可以拥抱，还可以相视一笑，可是还有太多的心意是需要说出来的。哪怕他不善言辞，哪怕他不会说多好听的话，可是，属于自己的这份喜欢，只能说给一个人听，是谁都代替不了的。

我只是想和你说一句话而已啊……

金博洋揉揉眼睛轻声叹气，肩膀忽的被轻轻一拍，他同时转头看过去，直直望向正想着向他打招呼的羽生结弦。

羽生结弦似是欲言又止，张了张嘴，无奈地挥挥手，却只用好听的声音说出了一个名字：“天、天。”

04.

虽然从小到大金博洋听过很多人喊他“天天”，温柔的、激动的，什么语气都听过，可在爱情的蛊惑下，他觉得羽生结弦喊他名字的声音最最最好听。

呆住的金博洋木木地点点头，随即很快又紧张起来，很轻地喊了声“羽生”，看到羽生又主动坐到他身边时觉得自己刚才喊的声音太小声，他现在只能说出羽生的名字，不能说出别的话，那么仅此能说的话更是要大声喊出来才对，于是他又拔高声音道：“羽生！”

好在晚宴上热闹喧哗，其他人都在专心相聚和合影，没能及时留意到金博洋这句仿若大喊“报道”的话。不过羽生结弦还是听见了，他笑眯眯地点点头表示回应，又不说什么，只跟着金博洋排排坐。

沉默，沉默。

金博洋贼想说话，平时不怎么爱说的他今天可劲地想要在羽生面前说好多好多，可是他就是说不出来啊说不出来啊！他想问羽生有没有空跟他出去一趟，他想问羽生愿不愿意今晚一起听歌打游戏，他想问羽生觉得他怎么样适不适合当对象，他想问好多跟羽生有关的问题，也很想跟羽生分享他今天的心情，可是话都被他憋在心里，什么也说不出口，以往担心这顾虑那而不敢说出来的话，全都没了说出来的机会——原来这是这么难受的感觉啊。

再也没有办法说出来了吗……

让他说出来吧，一句话也可以，两个字也可以！他一定要先说出那句话，一定要将那些藏起来的心意全都告诉眼前的人，至少，他不遗憾！

金博洋在心里止不住地自责忐忑着，脑子里都在想先说那一句，先说那一句！而下一刻金博洋发现羽生结弦像是有些失望地要走了，他立刻转身抓住羽生结弦的手臂，再也不顾太多的困扰，一个劲地只想说出那一句话——

“羽生，我喜……欢你！别走，我喜欢你！我真的喜欢你！”

“我喜欢你好久了！我一定要告诉你，我喜欢你！”

“我喜欢你！真的，我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你……”

“我最喜欢你了！”

05.

咦……咦？说……说出来了？

金博洋愣愣看着同样愣住看着他的羽生结弦。

虽然说的有些磕磕跘跘，不过他总算可以把话说出来，为了将这些话说出来，他可是用中文英文日语和刚学的几种蹩脚的语言全用来告白了，生怕羽生结弦没听清还越说越大声越说越来劲，心脏砰砰砰地直跳无法平静下来，紧张到手心都在出汗又抓紧了羽生结弦的手臂，试图厚脸皮地留下对方，可脸上还是不争气地红了好久。

然后，他终于得到了羽生结弦的笑容和回应。

羽生结弦先是感到不可思议地瞪大眼睛，吃惊的表情显得他完全不知所措，但他一直听着金博洋的告白，笑意忍不住地逐渐显露出来，然后他开始笑出声，边笑边捂着嘴想调节自己的脸部表情，可是这不管用，他加快的心跳快要带着他一起蹦起来了，很明显，他也憋了太久，直到这一刻才终于爆发了出来——

他一把紧紧抱住金博洋，像是感谢对方对他说出了那句话，而后他清清喉咙试了好久，才对金博洋说出那一句他本来也无法说出来的话：“天天，我也很喜欢你。”

“我也很喜欢你！”他惊喜自己也能够说出来了，于是又道，“我也真的喜欢你，喜欢你喜欢你……”

如果我再也无法对你说话，拜托，也请让我说出这一句话吧。

这一句一定要告诉你的话，一定要告诉你：我、喜、欢、你。

天啊。金博洋感到幸福地晕乎乎，他他他他他这是告白成功了吗？妈呀，这就抱上羽生了吗？难道我俩一直心意相通？！他脸还是超级红，堪比一口气比了二十次比赛，心情却跟做了八十个落冰完美的4LZ一样美到要飘起来了，他心里头满是甜蜜的滋味，试着抱紧了羽生结弦的腰美滋滋地笑了笑。

随后目光一转，他就看到了正在一旁看着他俩抱在一起一脸意味深长的金杨和隋文静，反应过来他跟羽生结弦可是光明正大在众目睽睽之下大声告白，心忽然落空一瞬，脸上更烫，完了，这脸丢大了。

“这个！我刚才……我……我我……”金博洋立即放开羽生结弦朝亲友们解释道，“我刚才就……呃……”

“知道，知道。”隋文静单手叉腰调侃道，“不就是跟你对象说了好几遍‘我喜欢你’吗，我们都听见了。”

金杨更是补一刀，“说这么大声，谁都听见了好吗？”

不是吧！！金博洋捂着发烫的脸无处可躲，一心只想找个地缝钻进去，不想手直接被羽生结弦握住了，睁眼一看同样脸红红的羽生结弦朝他笑道：“没关系哦，我和天天一样说的也很大声，这样的话全世界都会知道——”

“我们，是互相喜欢的！”

如果有喜欢的人，请去大声告白吧！

喜欢就是要大声说出来！

只有将心意告知，才可能会得到幸福啊！

——END——

小小的番外（纯属搞笑）：

帖子：那天晚宴到底发生了什么事？？

1L：有没有人知道那次晚宴到底发生了啥啊，听说现场有人跟柚子告白了，是真的是假的？！

2L:(=ﾟДﾟ=)？？？？？什么鬼？？？？

3L：啥玩意儿？？谁跟柚子告白？楼主哪里来的渠道发现了这大新闻？？

4L：啥？？？？WTF？？？？

5L：居然也有人跟我一样这么八卦啊(>ω<)

6L：楼上的？难道你们都知道啥情况？

7L：也是在网上看到的，这瓜不保真，据说告白的人超级勇的！但是至今都不知道是谁！！

8L：确实挺勇的，不怕当场被发好人卡吗（狗头保命）要是告白不成功……

9L：虽然没人确认，也没看到有人出来说，我猜只是个乌龙！

10L：只有我一个人才好奇是怎么告白的吗(ﾉ ○ Д ○)ﾉ 

11L：我看到是说告白的人说的是日语！

12L：日语？结合当日参加了晚宴的……选手名单……  
不是吧d(ŐдŐ๑)？是磨磨跟柚子告白了？

13L：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不是吧！怎么可能哈哈哈哈哈

14L：？我怎么看到的是说用英语告白啊？还有三三跟柚子的合影呢！

15L：楼上该不是想说三三也有可能告白吧……

16L：草，笑吐了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么脑洞啊！

17L：这么说我还听到有讲中文的告白的呢！怎么说也得拉上天总吧！

18L：这几个人当中就只有天天最可能吧哈哈哈哈哈哈

19L：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我也觉得

20L：得，实锤“人人都爱羽生结弦”√

21L：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

22L：哈哈哈哈哈20L，这到底是什么搞笑标题哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

23L:233333333333333

……

48L：喂喂！别光顾着笑啊，所以到底是怎么回事嘛！！

49L：啊，我们啥不知道啊！ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ

50L：说不定是误传呢！(⊙x⊙;)谁知道呢！

51L：可恶，真的好想知道啊啊啊啊啊！

52L：哈哈哈哈就尽情地想象吧！反正想象最快乐哈哈哈哈

——END——


End file.
